This Is Not A Minimalist Game
This Is Not A Minimalist Game is a platform-adventure game created by Volute for the Ludum Dare under the theme "minimalism"Stormalligator.com: This is not a minimalist game. It was featured on Pixel Love on May 20, 2013. The player controls a warriorVolute: This is not a minimalist game - Postmortem May 3, 2013 who is tasked with various missions. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Up arrow key - Jump *'Number keys' - Interact with the given map. *'X and C keys' - Talk to NPC Synopsis A warrior from a medieval universe is thrust into a minimalistic world after he cuts off the one hundredth head of a wizard who curses him before dying. Traveling around the minimal place, he brings forth change with the help of an optimistic individual in the city and in the process, restores the minimalistic world back to a state he is familiar with. Gameplay There is only one, continuous level in This Is Not A Minimalist Game. In the game, the player must move the main character around, stopping occasionally to talk to other characters. These other characters will guide the main character on the path to completing the game. Walkthrough At the start of the game, the player guides the warrior to talk to one of the wizards. One of the wizards is located on the top cliff only accessible by jumping, while the other is at the bottom of the area, on the far left. After accepting the mission from one wizard, the player should then visit the other wizard and kill him with the X key. Once all the dialogue with the fallen wizard has been gone through, the scene changes to a white background. White plains The player's character is now a white rectangle, and, when moving to the right, will encounter another white rectangle requesting five squares. As a result of their conversation, the player is given a map, where they can access the quarry, where the five squares are. If the player traverses along the lowest ground of the quarry, they will be able to pick up five squares and bring them to the asking rectangle. The rectangle takes the squares and, after looking at them, requests that the warrior destroy them. As soon as the warrior jumps on the two red squares on either side of the rectangle, the ground and ceiling turn red. The asking rectangle then explodes, colouring the warrior red as well. City After the rectangle explodes, the player needs to make their way back to the city, where a number of white rectangles are seen dead. One standing rectangle, however, has a conversation with the warrior and eventually turns the background of the area black with red pixels falling. The rectangle provides the player with a new area on the map: signs. Signs In the area, the player is required to pick up a "This is not a square sign" as well as a red square from the quarry. Additional items in the both areas can also be picked up, though they are not required to proceed with the next change. When back in the city, the player then has to drop a red square and a "This is not a square" sign on top of it. Clouds then form in the sky. The rectangle, impressed with this change, points out another area to the player on the map called "strange stuff". Strange stuff Different numbers in digit form can be found in this area. The warrior can jump on any of them, but only the number "3" causes the scene to change. The player then has to return to the city, where the rectangle comments on the trees and asks the warrior to investigate further changes to the world. This requires the player to visit two of the already visited areas on the map. Changes First, the player is required to visit the quarry, where yellow and blue circles are located amongst the white and red squares. The warrior adds additional colour to the background by jumping on a yellow circle, then blue. While in the area, the player should also pick up a yellow and blue circle, as well as a red square if they have not done so already. After returning to the city, the player needs to talk with the rectangle to initiate change in the 1 area on the map. Once in the 1 place, the player will see orange fruit along the ground. The player can pick any of these fruits up, but is only required, at minimum, to take the fruit that looks different from all the others. The player will then be required to go back to the city once more, where the rectangle will eventually point out a location on the map called "mirror". Mirror Here, the player can guide their warrior all the way to the far right, where they will see a reflection of themselves separated by a white glass. At the white glass, the player must drop a red square, orange fruit, yellow circle and blue circle. The warrior will then look the same way he did at the start of the game, and the scene eventually fades back to that same area. Back to his normal state, the warrior then has to make his way back down to the same place where the purple wizard was. In place of the purple wizard, however, is a person with blue clothing and orange hair. After talking with the non-playable character, a cube will be seen. Once the player advances through all the dialogue, they must have the warrior jump on the cube to complete the game. Ending Soundtrack Some area tracks are used subsequently in other areas of the game as well. References External links *This Is Not A Minimalist Game feature on Pixel Love Category:Games Category:Ludum Dare games Category:Games developed with Flixel